


Every inch of your skin is a Holy Grail I've gotta find// Only you can set my heart on fire

by flickawhip



Series: Farah Dowling & Her Faeling [4]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/F, Fae Married, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You finally lay full claim to Farah, reclaiming not just her but the places ruined by your cousin.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Reader
Series: Farah Dowling & Her Faeling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192592
Kudos: 18





	Every inch of your skin is a Holy Grail I've gotta find// Only you can set my heart on fire

“Farah…”

She’s been quiet, concentrating on something, then suddenly she’s walked away, clearly trembling, you can’t help following, sighing at the sight of her pressing her hands to her chest, fighting for air. She’s not been like it long, you can tell and you move on instinct, tucking hair from her eyes, gently stroking her cheek, feeling the light tremble. 

“Breathe.”

Her breath hitches at the quiet command, eyes searching yours even as she listens to you and breathes, slow, painfully slow, and definitely shallow. 

“Again.”

You move now to press a hand at her stomach, feeling her tense and keeping your eyes locked on her, nodding reassuringly. 

“Go on.”

She does, deeper but still not right. 

“Again, Farah…”

She reaches for you then and pulls you into a kiss, finally breathing for you. Her forehead resting against yours, mind brushing yours as she breathes again into your hand. 

“Good girl…”

You can’t help smiling slightly at the response, her breath catching, the smile turning playful as she finally relaxes and lets you in, moving into your embrace easily, she can’t say what she felt when you praised her but you know anyway, letting your lips brush her ear gently. 

“Really Headmistress Dowling, a praise kink?”

She’s biting her lower lip when you pull back, a sweetly innocent look you rarely see and you can’t help melting just slightly, especially when the wave of shy need hits you, her mind brushing yours so daintily. 

“You don’t have to ask Darling, just try to keep it in check, alright?”

She’s embarrassed, you can sense that but you know what she actually needs is far less rough than it seems. 

“Here?”

You check softly, noting her blush as you stroke her cheek, feeling her shiver and leading her closer to her desk, sitting her against it slowly, taking your time and smiling at the whine that escapes her when you trail your hand down her neck, easing the collar open on her shirt, dipping to kiss her shoulder softly. 

“Relax…”

Your voice is soft, lips trailing across her jawline when she tenses, hands covering hers gently against the desk, fingers curling against Farah’s. 

“Relax… Farah, it’s me…”

Your lips brush her neck as finally she relaxes into you, your touch skimming slowly over her skirt, moving it up just enough to let you in, fingers dancing lightly against her inner thigh, taking your time to stand her up, inching her skirt higher out the way, easing her back down and taking her in, smiling softly at her blush, lips brushing hers softly, reassuringly, even as you ease her underwear aside, noting the stiffness in her pose and moving to cup her face in your hands, brushing her tears from her cheeks before kissing her again. 

“I love you…”

You speak softly, letting your foreheads meet slowly, keeping your eyes locked on hers. 

“We don’t have to do this…”

Her breath catches and she looks up at you, startled, and you push her the emotion you feel, your love and care for her. She’s perfect. No matter if you do or don’t, if you never do. As long as she’s safe, and happy. 

She closes the gap between you then, kissing you with sudden fire you didn’t see coming, hand pulling at your hair as it entangles there, you gasp slightly and respond, sliding a hand up her inner thigh again, delighting at the soft keen of want she gives, finally pushing into her, two fingers at first, setting a slow, firm pace, eyes locked on her, watching for signs of discomfort, pain or fear but also signs for more. Slowly she begins to press for more, so you give more, a little more firmly, a little more possessively, your smirk soft when she breaks for air, body arching to you with a moan, glad that for once you thought ahead. Nobody will hear anything that happens here, now. It takes only a little longer to bring her to the edge, you leave her there until she looks at you, then smile, giving her another wave of pure love as you finally let her free, holding her against you with your free hand when she lets go, clinging desperately to your jacket, panting. 

“I love you… Farah Dowling.”

You can’t help but say it, stroking her hair gently, smiling at the sigh she lets out when you withdraw from her, lips brushing the pulse-point at her neck, nipping gently enough that she shivers but not from anything uncomfortable. 

“You are… amazing.”

She speaks softly, catching you off-guard and you smile, picking her up and delighting at the gasp from her, her legs closing around your waist, arms wrapping around your neck even as she lets her head rest against your shoulder. You wrap you both in veils and safety nets, nobody can see this, then carry her back to her room, your room. The room you share. 

You had moved in after the first night she spent in your arms, but you know this is different. She’d never ask you for this much closeness, but she’s let you in so deep under her armour, let you brush away so many fears, that you can’t help loving her for it, wanting to cherish her all the more. 

By the time she’s safely on the bed, doors shut and locked with her powers, veils and magic wrapped tightly around you both, she’s blushing. You smile at the look in her eyes as you move as if preparing for bed, moving to help her when she struggles to stand fully upright, stroking the skin that is revealed with the lightest touches. She blushes more when you finally set aside the last of your clothes, her eyes almost devouring you with the intent way she looks at you, she smiles as you strip the last of her clothing away, keeping your touch tender. 

“Beautiful…”

The word escapes you before you can stop it but the feeling of fear that washes over you makes you speak, knowing she’s afraid. 

“You are… so beautiful Farah.”

“Prove it…”

She’s almost whispering but you close the distance anyway, kissing her deeply but gently, running light hands over her before letting your lips brush her ear, your voice huskier than usual. 

“Yes ma’am.”

She shivers and you can’t help smirking this time, nudging her to settle back gently, moving over her with every intent to worship her body, every inch of it. She’s shivering by the time you reach her hips, spreading open under you willingly. 

The noise she lets out at your attentions against her with your lips and tongue is sweet, almost a mewl, her fingers running into your hair, pushing it from your face and letting you work deeper into her, your eyes finding hers as you work, noting the instant shudder and upping your pace in response, enjoying the faltering noise she lets out, half gasp and half moan. She doesn’t need much more encouragement to finally let you taste her fully, your smirk light when you finally pull back, kissing your way back up so you’ve settled over her, her face cradled gently in your hands. 

“Proven yet?”

“Mmm, not quite…”

“What do you need?”

She can’t find the words, but the image comes through enough that you smirk, kissing her gently and move away, crossing to the half of the room given over to your things, finding the right strap to suit the job, pulling it up lightly, noting the way she watches you and smiling softly as you return, stroking her hair softly. 

“Still sure?”

Your answer comes in the way her hands find your hips, her movement to accept the strap inside her mouth making your breath hitch, hands covering her own, the trust in her eyes making your heart pick up it’s pace just a little, watching her gently as she takes her time to accept her choice. 

By the time she’s ready to pull back you move onto the bed, encouraging her over you, guiding her down slowly, noting the hitch in her breath when she’s finally settled, taking the full strap with some slight discomfort and kissing her gently, guiding her hands to your shoulders. 

“Take your time…”

You speak softly, holding her in place gently with your hands at her hips. 

“Relax…”

She’s quick to lean to you, stealing a kiss so deeply passionate you can’t help but respond, guiding her slowly into a pace when she’s relaxed against you, feeling her sighs and moans more than hearing, letting her see and feel and know how you feel, fingers skimming gently up her sides, hands light against her chest, teasing her lightly. She arches to your touches, riding you firmly now, taking what she wants until her pace stutters, the cry that leaves her near primal, fingers digging slightly into your shoulders. You wait, watching her until she relaxes against you, kissing your way over her jawline, smiling as you kiss her fully, letting her have time to rest before you ease free, standing slowly to slide the toy from you, slipping into clothes and moving to help dress Farah, stroking her hair softly before sliding back into the bed, smiling when she rests her head on your shoulder, curling into your side with a soft sigh. 

“Proven?”

You ask softly, smiling at the nod and kissing her hairline softly, stroking her back and hair. 

“Good, because I claim you, Farah Dowling. I claim your body, your soul, your heart and your mind. I claim you for the light. I claim you for love and for good. I claim you as mine. Mine to cherish. Forever.”

The look she gives you is full of surprise and you can’t help but smile, kissing her softly. 

“I love you, Farah Dowling.”

“I love you too.”

She speaks softly, smiling as she finally relaxes.

“My Faeling.”

It's the softest words she’s said so far, and they are almost yawned but you smile. 

“Yeah, Farah… I’m all yours.”


End file.
